Adjustable hinges are known per se. They generally allow at least a lateral displacement of the elements interconnected by the hinge in at least one direction, but usually in a plurality of directions. For example, an adjustable hinge for heavy doors is known from EP 0962616 A1, in which the possibility for lateral adjustment perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the hinge is enabled by the use of an eccentric bush or an eccentric bolt. A possibility for adjustment in a vertical direction is enabled via a screw, which displaces the bolt horizontally in the bush. A pressure disk fabricated from self-lubricating bronze is provided between the bearing bush and the bolt so as to enable the heavy door to be easily pivoted.
Adjustment elements, such as adjustment screws, bushes, eccentric bushes, bolts and double-ended bolts, as well as respective check nuts, with which specific settings of a relatively complex component, for example including the settings of a hinge, can be set, are likewise known per se. Such adjustment elements generally have a head, which is formed as an outer hexagon or inner hexagon and can be manipulated using a tool formed accordingly in a diametrically opposed manner. In order to prevent a further, unintentional rotation of such an adjustment element and to thereby prevent a change to the setting made, locking mechanisms are provided for such adjustment elements and can be tightened/locked or released/unlocked, for example with the aid of a tool formed accordingly as an inner hexagon or outer hexagon. Such locking mechanisms may be formed for example as worm screws, fixing clamps, etc., or may be provided in the form of the check nuts already mentioned.
With the previous embodiment of the adjustment elements and of the locking mechanisms, a relatively large amount of space has to be left around the adjustment elements and the locking mechanisms for manipulation thereof during operation so as to ensure accessibility with a corresponding tool. Only in this way can a readjustment be made without having to expose or disassemble the component.